


Kill Bill

by MinjiEXOL



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, changbin questioning his sexuality, hyunjin dances sexily on changbin, hyunjin wears a crop top and shorts, idk how tags work so, long hair hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinjiEXOL/pseuds/MinjiEXOL
Summary: In which Hwang Hyunjin is a street dancer and Seo Changbin just happens to be pushed by his friends to be a part of his performance.This is based off Gangyong/Red Crew's performance of Kill Bill
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Kill Bill

Hwang Hyunjin is a street dancer.

He loves dancing, it has always been his passion, the surge of excitement and rush of adrenaline he gets from it is a feeling gets drunk off, so it's really no wonder when he, one day, suggested to his sister who's a dancer as well to start uploading their covers on social media, sometimes they would upload duos and sometimes solos, they have gained quite a number of fans from it, and that's when they started street dancing.

The streets of Hongdae were always busy, especially at night, they were buzzing with life with a numerous number of buskers doing various performances, there are quite a few popular performers, and the Hwang siblings were a part of them, not only did they have the talent but they were gorgeous as well, Yezi with her captivating cat eyes and Hyunjin with his long blonde hair and full plump lips, however, they were especially popular for one particular performance; Kill Bill. It was a sensual and sexy choreography in which they intetact with a person from their audience.

Tonight was no different, a bunch of people were gathered around the Hwang siblings' busking spot, enjoying their performances to different songs. 

"Everyone, it's time for the most awaited performance!" Yezi announces, and as soon as the words left her mouth, a series of screams and cheers followed, knowing exactly which performance she was talking about.

"That's right! Does anyone want to volunteer to help us with the performance?" Hyunjin says with a sweet smile on his face, eyes hopeful. There was a quite a number of people who held their hands, excited to be part of the performance. 

Hyunjin was looking around trying to choose someone from the audience, when suddenly, a man was pushed forward through the crowd, stumbling on his feet when he reached him.

"I see someone is eager! I guess we have our guest for tonight" Hyunjin chuckles. 

The man looks around and smiles awkwardly at Hyunjin, only to turn back to give a nasty glare to a pair of guys who were laughing obnoxiously.

"So what's your name?" Hyunjin asks, staring curiously at the attractive man in front of him, he was shorter than him but his shoulders and chest were broad, as could be seen from the tight tee shirt that he was wearing, it looked like he spent a lot of time in the gym, sadly Hyunjin couldn't get a look at his biceps because the oversized black jeans jacket that the man was wearing, but he could already tell that they were nice and thick, oh what would he do to have them wrapped around- maybe he should calm himself down, he still has a performance to ace afterall, but this is all making him want to go all out. 

"Changbin…" the man uttered under his breath.

"Well Changbin, I'm going to make sure this performance is enjoyable for you." Hyunjin says with a smirk.

As for Changbin, he doesn't know how he ended up here, well he actually does, his stupid friends, Jisung and Chan had pushed him through the crowd, wanting to see and he quotes "if his straight ass could still be straight after getting a hot dance from an even hotter dancer." And Changbin was certain that he would still be, since from what he understood, both the guy and the girl will be dancing, it's easy, he would be drawn to the girl more, she was very pretty anyways, not like the boy was any less goodlooking, his long blonde hair was let down, sitting on top of his shoulders, his eyes were lined with smokey eyeshadow and his lips were plump and full, Changbin couldn't tell if they were naturally this pink or if he was wearing some kind of tinted chapstick, his neck was adorned with a simple black chocker, he was wearing an oversized stripped black and white crop top that dropped off one of his shoulders with each move, but it didn't seem like it bothered him, his legs were clad in a high waisted short pair of leather shorts a chain hanging against one of his hips and his thighs adorned with a harness, along with black combat boots to finish off the look.

"Alright let's go!" He heard the girl named Yezi say, and that's when the music started, the two dancers started clapping and hyping up the crowd and asking them to clap along with them.

He has never attended or seen the performance before, so he doesn't really know what he should be expecting, but he certainly didn't expect the guy to put a hand against his face and slowly drop down to his knees against his body, his eyes almost bulged out of their sockets and he could hear the motherfuckers he calls friends laughing their asses off, and a faint "this is only the beginning" coming from Jisung. He is going to kill him, for sure.

_Should I just confess everything now?_  
_Guess why I didn’t pick up your call last night_

Yezi faced him, dropping to her knees with her legs spread, while Hyunjin was on his left side, his hand gripping his shoulder while his head laid on it, Changbin focused on the pretty girl in front of him, or at least he is trying, Hyunjin's presence is way too strong.

_Honestly, this isn’t enough_  
_For the bad thing you did to me_

It was at this part that Hyunjin stood right in front of him, smirking at him, and that's when he knew he was fucked. The blonde dancer came closer to him, incredibly close and held both his cheeks in his hand, at one point Changbin thought he was about to kiss him, but he was just staring at him with a cheeky smirk and an intense gaze in his eyes while he rolled his hips to the beat.

Changbin is straight, he had never been attracted to a man before, so when at that moment, he found himself lost in the beauty that was Hwang Hyunjin, he didn't know what to think or how to react, at that moment, there was only one dancer, and it was Hyunjin. Changbin's decision to focus on Yezi to prove his friends wrong was thrown out the window along with his heterosexuality.

The chorus hit, and both dancers put a distance with him, he let out a deep breath he didn't know he was even holding, thinking he was safe for now but oh no he wasn't, because right then and then Hyunjin leaned his head against his shoulder and twerked his butt to the beat, and Changbin tried not to stare at him, really, he tried to look more at Yezi, but he still found his eyes drawn to the gorgeous blonde guy, who at that moment looked at him, a smirk on his face as he tapped him on the cheek with his index finger. Changbin was so shocked at the move he almost choked on his own saliva, but he held himself back, he didn't want to make a total fool out of himself in front of a big audience, his friends would never let him live that one down.

He was too busy thinking about Hyunjin that he hadn't even realized Yezi was laying her back against him while holding onto his arm, snapping her hips back and forth.

_“Why are you doing this to me?”_  
_Is that really something you deserve to say?_

Changbin felt his left hand being held gently by a soft one, and he stared as Hyunjin outstretched one of his long legs and dropped to the floor, captivated by how flexible and how smooth his moves were, the boy was talented, he had to give him that, but he couldn't appreciate him for long because for the next move he was rolling his hips while getting up from his position on the floor, only to then latch onto him and splaying one of his thighs against his abs, singing the lyrics against his ear. Changbin doesn't think he will be able to finish this performance without his legs giving out.

_Shall I get it all out of you now?_  
_The names of everyone you made cry?_

A finger on his cheek, a finger on his chest, Hyunjin dropped to his knees and stroked one of his thighs, laying his head against his hip.

Changbin wasn't even sure if he was breathing anymore.

The rap part came, and he was far too gone to realize that Yezi was facing him again. He felt bad in his mind, for not appreciating the dancer, but it wasn't up to him, really. He noticed that Hyunjin disappeared behind him, but he didn't pay it any heed, and how we wished he had seen the performance before, so he would at least be prepared for what came next.

 _One_ , 

A hand popped out from between his thighs, dangerously close to his crotch and he almost screeched, staring down, he saw a finger held up

 _Two_ , 

Another one followed

_Three, four,_

Two other fingers long and dainty fingers were displayed from between his thighs, making it a total of four, matching the lyrics.

_Don’t beg me just yet_  
_Why, you don’t need to start crying already_

Hyunjin was facing him again, dropping sexily to his knees right in front of him, grabbing Changbin's jacket and putting it around his head while he trusted his hips against his legs, Changbin looked down at him, the blonde mop of hair was right against his crotch, and right before getting up, he stared at him with that stupid smile on his lips, followed by a motherfucking wink. 

And Changbin? He was done for. He wanted to wreck this stupidly beautiful guy, grip his long blonde strands of hair and pull them hard, he so badly wanted to get his hands on him, and it was as if his prayers were answered, because for the next part of the choreography, Hyunjin had his back against his chest, he held both of his hands into his own and flatenned them against his own chest, Changbin was once again reminded that he was a straight man lusting after a man when he felt his flat chest against his hands, which were then guided down to grip at a tiny waist while Hyunjin rolled his hips back against his crotch and oh how much Changbin wanted to break him for making him feel this way.

_Hey, I’ll let you go now_

A thick pale thigh circled Changbin's hips, and he felt a soft breath against his ear which was cupped by Hyunjin's hand.

"Wait for me later?" It came out as a mere whisper, the latter's plump lips grazing his earlobe as he uttered the words out.

They were gone in a secone, and a hand was circling his thigh instead while Hyunjin leaned his head against his hip, only to agressively push himself up to face Changbin, his cheeky smile ever so present on his face.

The next time he hugged him sideways to mouth the lyrics against his ear, Changbin took it as a chance to hold his waist, he placed his lips against Hyunjin's own ear, and whispered a "sure".

The rest of the song went by uneventfully, apart from a few twerks here and there, and Changbin's heart was about to break out of its ribcage, he has never questioned his sexuality before, but with someone as gorgeous as Hyunjin grinding against you, it was bound to happen.  



End file.
